Agnes Van'Drachenheim
The youngest daughter of the Van'Drachenheim family, Agnes was raised to have a keen, inquisitive mind, to be of quick wit, and to handle herself in duel. Her skills with magic proved to be adequate, although it was not until she proved strong enough to be siphoned to not one but three seperate spirits that she became the pride of the family. She left them shortly after though, the drive of the dragon spirits encouraging her to head out into the world to help others directly. Agnes now dedicates her life to being an Enforcer, actively heading out and fighting to maintain peace. History Personality Although Agnes gives off the air of a practiced and disciplined Enforcer that embodies their goals and ideals, she is well known for her fierce temper and competitive nature akin to that of the dragons she is siphoned to, and even better known for her ability to channel that drive into raw, destructive magical energy. Still, while her temper needs to be kept under check, she is devoted to her cause as an Enforcer, and believes strongly in protecting Edonia, even if she would prefer to do that by slaying evil than protecting the weak. When free from her responsibilities she is keen to show off her power, and is known to frequent magic tournaments to prove her abilities. Magic 'Siphoning Art: Trellaug, Illithor, and Grigari' Bonded to not one, but three spirits, Agnes powers are great and diverse. The spirits she was siphoned to are not human, but draconic in nature, and if Agnes were to channel all of their power at once she would lose control. Instead, Agnes only channels one at a time, and by tapping into ther immense power she grants herself mastery of the element that the dragon most closely associated with. Dragon's Soul Channel: Siphoning Art *''Soul Art, Trellaug's Might'': The eldest and most powerful of the three dragons, Trellaug was a great golden dragon with total mastery over fire. Agnes' eyes turn golden orange and her right hand transforms into great golden talons. *''Soul Art, Illithor's Fury'': The middle of the three dragons and the wisest and most cunning, Illithor was not often seen on the battlefield, but those that faced him were destroyed by the fiercest winter storms. A silver dragon seemingly born from ice, Agnes' eyes turn an ice blue and her right hand is covered in silver scales when using this siphoning art. *''Soul Art, Grigari's Tempest'': The youngest and most impulsive of the three dragons, Trellaug was a brash bronze dragon that harnessed lightning. Volatile but powerful, Agnes' eyes turn electric blue and her right hand transforms into lithe talons with scales that just out almost like blades themselves. Skills Swordsmanship: Agnes is surprisingly skilled with a sword, having learned to wield one from a young age. Equipment Dragon's Tooth: A short sword that Agnes is extremely fond of, Dragon's tooth has a slightly curved blade and is usually wielded in an ice-pick grip. Its greatest strength comes from its ability to react to the dragon soul that Agnes is currently channeling, and change form and abilities appropriate for such a soul. Most notably it erupts in the same energy that the dragon specialises in; either fire, ice, or lightning. Notes Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Destruction Art Category:Siphoner Category:Enforcer Category:Edonian